


Topped with a bow

by Spoonfulofsuga



Series: Shapeshifting Adventures [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Christmas Presents, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Fluff, Gen, Guinea Pig! Hoseok, Jungkook Didn't Ask For This, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Polyamory, Possessive Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Shapeshifter! Hobi, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly I feel like this is very cliche but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofsuga/pseuds/Spoonfulofsuga
Summary: All Jungkook wanted was a normal pet.





	Topped with a bow

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr if ya feel like it~ pastelyoonkook
> 
> or if you're feeling a bit nsfw head on over to my twitter~ littlegukkie

Taehyung watches as the younger boy fawns over the small fluffy creature perched in his lap, a dark red bow tied loosely around it's neck. 

"For me?" Jungkook excitedly chokes out, his already wide eyes growing impossibly bigger. Taehyung's heart swells with affection. 

"Nah." He deadpans, laughing when the boys face seems to absolutely crumble. Taehyung's favorite past time is teasing Jungkook. 

"I'm kidding baby, of course he's for you." A soft smile involuntarily grows as he watches the boys face cutely scrunch up. 

"You're an asshole." Jungkook pouts. 

"Me? An asshole?" Taehyung let's out an over dramatic gasp, as if he's been mortally wounded. "Your loving boyfriend who waited in line for _an hour_ to get this little fluff ball? I'm tempted to take him back."

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. You're not an asshole." The pout never leaves though, so Taehyung leans in to kiss it away. When he leans back he's met with a cute bunny smile and pink cheeks. 

"What do you want to name him?" When Taehyung scoops the small mammal up to place in Jungkook's open palms he's pretty certain he hears a muffled squeal escape the boys mouth. 

His heart does little flip flops as he watches Jungkook's smile widen, eyes scrunching up like they do when he's genuinely happy. The Guinea Pig is much more active for the boy, rubbing it's golden brown head against his fingers and settling comfortably on top of his thighs. Taehyung can't think of anything to rival how cute the scene is. 

"S'mores." He answers with finality, and Taehyung can't say he's surprised. The little rodent is very similar to the tasty treat, browns of different shades mixing nicely with the splatters of white along it's little body. 

"Hi S'mores, do you wanna get set up in your new home?" Taehyung asks with the purpose of making the boy laugh. He's gifted with a small giggle. 

"He can't answer back you know." Jungkook sasses, eyes never once leaving the curled up ball on his lap. Taehyung gets up and heads to the door, where the cage he bought is sitting, along with other necessities. 

"Thank you so much TaeTae." Jungkook gently says. 

"No problem kid." 

"Yah! I told you not to call me that!" A shoe sails past his shoulder and hits the wall, Taehyung nearly doubling over with laughter. 

 

Jungkook occasionally pitches in and helps Taehyung get everything ready for their new pet, but he mostly just sits down stroking soft fur. Taehyung doesn't mind. 

"Okay Kookie, let's see how he likes his new home." Jungkook eagerly jumps up and runs to where Taehyung is, before holding the Guinea Pig even closer to his chest.

"Baby in order for S'mores to see how he likes it you kind of have to put him down." 

"I don't want to." He petulantly whines. Taehyung grins with amusement. 

"C'mon, just for a few minutes, and then you can hold him for as long as you want." He coaxes in a sickeningly sweet voice. The raven-haired boy rolls his eyes as he reluctantly places S'mores in his new home, mumbling something about not being a child. 

Jungkook watches with big sparkling eyes as a little nose sniffs around the area. Taehyung watches him. 

After a few more seconds the Guinea Pig rushes towards the bars, stopping in front of Jungkook and standing up on it's hind legs. Two small front paws clasp around a bar to support itself as it stills, looking directly at the wide-eyed boy. Taehyung is more than a little stunned. 

Jungkook just happily opens the cage door, releasing a squeal-like giggle when S'mores races onto his open palms. Taehyung watches with muted fascination. 

"I'm not surprised he's attached to you, but wow that was fast." 

"Even rodents can't resist my adorable charm." Jungkook cheekily states, earning a snort from Taehyung. 

"You're such a cute little dork." He revels in the blush that paints the boys cheeks. 

 

S'mores fits right in with the couple. Well okay, there's a few hiccups. Like the fact that every time Taehyung holds him he emits this admittedly intimidating clicking noise. He makes the same noise anytime he touches Jungkook within his peripheral vision. But this is something Taehyung can live with as long as he gets to see the bright eyes and big bunny-toothed smile of his boyfriend every time he looks at the small creature. 

Nothing eventful happens until five nights later, when Taehyung is woken up by a noise coming from the living room. Jungkook is still sleeping soundly beside him, a heavy sleeper as always. They're tangled together, Jungkook's head tucked under his arm while a bare leg comfortably settles between his own. 

He gently untangles himself, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy, before making his way out of their bedroom. A soft rustling noise comes from the kitchen.

When he peeks his head around the corner everything seems normal at first. Then he notices the ball of brown and white fur sitting on their counter, munching on a slice of pizza (pizza that he specifically remembers sticking in the refrigerator) while staring directly at Taehyung. A challenging glint in it's wide black eyes. Taehyung slowly begins to feel concerned for his well being. 

"What the hell S'mores." He tiredly mumbles before scooping the wriggling Guinea Pig up. The piece of pizza is ruined, so he throws it away before placing him back in his cage. The door is wide open, and he assumes Jungkook forgot to lock it. 

 

 

It continues like this for several nights. One of the two will wake up to find the little Guinea Pig in the oddest places. Jungkook even wakes up to a face full of fur one night.

Tonight is a little different, however. A loud crashing noise wakes both Taehyung _and_ Jungkook. The younger male is the first one up, worriedly heading into the living room. Taehyung is slower, reluctantly dragging his feet while rubbing his tired eyes, crankily mumbling under his breath. 

"Did you forget to lock the cage again?" He asks when he turns the corner and steps into the living room. As soon as he does so he freezes, much like Jungkook, taking in the scene they've walked into. 

A naked man is sprawled on their floor, a strategically placed pillow covering himself. The Guinea Pig cage is knocked over, shredded newspaper surrounding the floor beside it. 

"I-i can explain." A timid voice pipes up, and Taehyung is too shocked to really comprehend what's happening at this point.

"Why don't you have clothes? Are you some kind of creep?" Jungkook asks from beside him. Taehyung wonders why that's the first question being asked in this type of situation. 

"Of course not!" The man looks positively scandalized. "If anything my nudity can only be blamed on you. You're the ones who didn't buy me clothes."

Taehyung's brain suddenly kicks into overdrive, the absurdity of the situation hitting him full-force. Suddenly he can't stop laughing, slightly hysterical giggles. Jungkook looks utterly lost and confused. 

"I'm calling the fucking police." He manages to say through his laughing fit, turning to retrieve his phone from their room. 

"No, wait! Please. Kookie, don't let him take me away." The atmosphere tenses for a second before Jungkook breaks it with a sharp inhale. 

"How do you know my..." 

"Get me some clothes, and I'll explain everything to you. I'd rather have a conversation without my dick out, thank you very much." Jungkook blushes but nods, and Taehyung thinks it's _really fucking weird._

 

He shapeshifts for them, right there on their kitchen table. The young couple watches as the mans body collapses in on itself in an awkwardly grotesque way. His bones themselves move first, cracking and shrinking underneath his skin. Jungkook looks deathly pale as he watches an arm bone poke against the flesh before slowly receding. Then the mans honey skin pulls taut around his shrinking skeleton, and Taehyung feels bile rise up in his throat. He turns away, not able to take the sight any longer. Jungkook keeps his eyes glued to the man, however, even though he looks like he's about to pass out. 

After he changes back he tells them his real name, and this piece of information is the tipping point for Jungkook. He starts to cry. Not anything too concerning, just little hiccups and big wet eyes. Taehyung knows it's from stress, all the boy needs is cuddles. So he pulls the boy into his chest and plays with his hair. 

"Kookie please don't cry. I never meant to upset you. I would have stayed a Guinea Pig named S'mores forever if that would have made you happy." Hoseok says with big remorseful eyes. Taehyung tries to ignore what a ridiculous statement that is.

"I think he's just tired and stressed out. Maybe we should talk tomorrow, when everyone is well rested? You can sleep on the couch?" Taehyung suggests while stroking through his boyfriends hair.

"Sure." Hoseok agrees, his voice slightly lower than what it was before. When Taehyung glances over he catches the man glaring at the hand running through Jungkooks hair. He chooses to ignore it for now.

They don't ask many questions about what he is when they tell him he can stay. It's awkward at first, with Jungkook too shy to actually talk to the shapeshifter. The youngest is still shaken. 

Hoseok is a lot nicer in human form, Taehyung decides. He's also very adorable, which doesn't surprise Taehyung. He's also loud and crazy, they're very similar in that sense. 

It's a few days later when Jungkook finally comes out of his shell. Taehyung's in the kitchen when he hears it. Jungkook laughing, high pitched and loud, accompanied by faint screaming noises. 

Hobi is crouching on the couch when he walks in. His face is scrunched up in a ridiculous expression, his arms spasming out in varying directions. And Jungkook is on the floor, eyes scrunched up so adorably as he throws his head back in laughter. Taehyung feels physically attacked by the cute scene.

When Jungkook notices Taehyung his laughter slowly wanes to high pitched wheezes and giggles as he tries to tell him what happened. 

"Hobi... ate a-" he's full-fledged laughing again, body slumping over on the floor dramatically. Taehyung can't help but laugh with him. Even Hoseok has stopped his ridiculous flailing in favor of smiling down at the boy. 

"Lemon!" Jungkook finally manages to choke out, eyes shining with unshed tears. Taehyung snorts. 

"All of this commotion over a lemon? Both of you are too much." He says with a mocking tone, but everyone can see how fond his gaze is. 

He sits down next to Hoseok as Jungkook retells the story with over dramatic gestures and ridiculous theatrical voices. Taehyung is smiling like an idiot throughout the whole thing. 

 

Everyday they come home to sunshine smiles and warm hugs, and neither Taehyung nor Jungkook can imagine a day without their newest addition. Of course there's still some bumps, but then Taehyung will catch Jungkook laying on top of the shape shifter, head tucked under his chin as he sleeps. Every complication slips away as he slides into the spot next to Hoseok, watching him stroke Jungkooks back as the boy softly exhales against his neck. His own long fingers make their way into the soft chocolate brown locks of Hoseoks hair.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lot sappier than I intended it to be, there was no porn which is honestly so surprising uM  
> Don't worry the porn will come (pun intended;))


End file.
